pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Biography Deep down inside, Mona never forgot the way Alison had previously treated her; as an outsider and dork. Ironically, Mona begins behaving like Alison after she resumes Alison's place as a Queen Bee. Mona is a very self-conscious person. Due to the bullying and rejection she faced when Alison was around, Mona developed a complex in which she is not happy with her life. Although she does not show this side of her in public, this is why Mona felt such a need to remain popular, beautiful, and best friends with Hanna. This is also why she started tormenting the girls as "A," because she was afraid that the Liars would steal Hanna from her, who was her only friend. She and Hanna became best friends when Alison's crowd was disbanded. Mona figures that Hanna would not give up the chance to become popular. Their friendship stays strong until the ever so infamous "A" begins torturing the girls, forcing Hanna to become closer to her old friends. The other Liars, besides Hanna, don't care much for Mona, and this is a source of conflict in certain episodes, but it ends up being much more severe then a simple annoyance when it is revealed that this is the very reason she became A; she was angry at the Liars for taking Hanna away from her after Ali's body was found. Mona can also speak French, hack computers, and do voice impressions. Mona was revealed to be "A" in the Season 2 finale. She considers herself a genius, but also has a personality disorder. In the Season 2 A Finale, Mona was murdered by Maya St. Germain after being shot in the stomach in attempt to save Alison. Trivia *Janel Parrish originally auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. After being informed she did not get the part, she re-auditioned for the role of Mona, and got the part. (Pretty Little Liars) *Mona's favorite Holiday is Halloween, she likes it better than Christmas because it involves more makeup. *Mona is one of the two female characters with history of mental illnesses. The other one is Sutton Drake (said by the doctors). Death/Sightings |-| Season 2 = In Dead or Alive, Mona was shot by someone in a black hoodie. There is no confirmation that her killer was indeed A. In Surfing the Aftershocks, Spencer sees Mona and asks her what the hell is going on. Mona replies that the truth is not in the books, but is in the stories leading up to the first chapter. Later that episode, Hanna sees Mona and asks her the same thing as Mona. There is no reply. |-| Season 3 = Throughout Season 3, the PLLs continuously saw Mona and wondered if she was really alive or not. In the later episodes of Season 3, Mona helps the PLLs find out who "A" is and put a stop to them. This makes the Liars go deeper into their suspicion. |-|Season 4 = Throughout Season 4A, The PLLs were lead to believe that Mona was dead, but Hanna was not convinced. After being visited by Mona multiple times, Hanna finally comes out and tells the girls that she believes Mona is alive and under A's wing. Spencer and Emily revisit where Mona was shot in Dead or Alive and find a note that has the date, December 1st, written across the back. This concerns Spencer and leads her to believe that Mona is alive and is supposed to meet A there on that specific date. Spencer later finds that Mona was alive after being shot and met A back at the sawmill and was abducted at that time. Later down the line, the girls follow a clue that leads them to one of A's hidden lairs in a sewer system. The lair is decorated as Alison's room and has a camera that watches over them. A few days later, Toby finds Mona's body and there is a funeral held which leaves Hanna in a state that can't be escaped from. The girls are then determined to find who killed Mona in order to give Hanna a piece of mind and some closure. While hot on A's trail, Aria is lead to the Campbell farm where she finds a broken, yet free Mona. In Miss Me x 50, the PLLs and Mona attempt to capture A, but ultimately fail. But knowing our girls, they won't stop until they have their answers. Category:The Liars Category:Mona Category:Rosewood Residents Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Secret Keepers Category:Protagonist